


of all the chaotic times-

by athanasius_suisanahta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, honestly, most of these characters are related, not meant to be taken seriously, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athanasius_suisanahta/pseuds/athanasius_suisanahta
Summary: Or: When an ex-mafioso comes back into contact with their, moderately insane, family, and the chaos that ensues forth from their relatives is unending.





	of all the chaotic times-

“.... _Family bonding_?” Moskva questioned, with face painted with disbelief. With all seriousness, his sister, Venezia, held up a rather familiar DVD case and pointed towards their large flat-screen TV.

Moskva took one look at the case before smacking it out of her hand,

“You’re a mother for god’s sake, _why the fuck_ do you own _that_ \- that-!”

Venezia pouted, picking the case back up from the floor, “It was an anniversary gift from my 2nd boyfriend when we moved to Germany.”

Moskva turned incredulous eyes towards her while she got to work putting the damn thing in the Xbox.

Why the fuck would someone buy _Fifty shades of Grey_ , which was basically just porn with a rather dull plot, as an anniversary present?

Paris, his other sister(Venezia was older than him, Paris was younger), stepped into the doorway and peered at what Venezia was doing before turning and leaving the room. Moskva was inclined to do the same, but before he had the chance, Venezia’s head snapped back towards him so fast he was afraid she’d nearly broken her own neck. He didn’t leave his seat.

Just before the movie started, Moskva stood up and walked towards the kitchen. When asked where he was going, he turned back towards Venezia was hauntingly dull eyes,

“If I’m going to torture myself with bad porn, then I might as well give myself caffeine intoxication as well.”

He left the room while Venezia broke down into laughter that sounded suspiciously like cackling.

Through the entirety of the 2-hour movie, Moskva sipped ominously at his black coffee while staring at the screen through entirely too blank eyes. Venezia was eating chips and laughing at the sex scenes, while Moskva made commentary of how often he’d actually seen this in person(which, in his own opinion, was far too many times).

Paris came back into the room as Moskva was finishing his 8th cup, setting down another pot of coffee and then cringing as Venezia cackled her ass off at yet another smut scene. She turned her pitying hazel eyes to his steel grey ones but he didn’t even blink. Moskva was too done with his own sister and the fact that even though he’d left the underground, he was still the center of chaos.

Paris got to watch the fascinating sight of Moskva downing 2 more cups of coffee within the time span of 56 seconds.

\---

Moskva, a 6’4” man with dark hair and steel-grey eyes, was currently in a hot pink boa, sitting in a comically small plastic, purple chair decorated with Disney Princesses. Adorning his dark locks was a tiara with fake gems and he was drinking out of a plastic tea-cup, with his pinky up like a dainty princess, makeup smeared all over his face. All around him were the youngest girls of the Pangea family. Dressed similarly as he was.

A couple of the male’s of the family were giggling with cameras, until Moskva turned to them, still holding his pink plastic teacup, with a smile too bright around the edges,

“So you boys want to join us?” The blood drained out of their faces as the other little girls turned to them with all-too-eager eyes.

A little more than 10 minutes later, and three more males, dressed in colourful boas and tiaras, along with terribly messy makeup and stickers with ridiculous hair styles joined the group.

\---

“What a bunch of snakes,” Moskva muttered, staring down at the mess of tangled, painted-covered limbs.

“Oh, hey, Moskva, did you want to play?” Nuuk, ever the sweetheart, beamed up at him.

“Don’t invite that bastard, Nuuk!” Kobenhavn hissed from under the pile.

“No, I’m alright, Nuuk,” Moskva smiled, blatantly ignoring the hissing of Nuuk’s older brother, “It’s probably for the best that I don't enter the game this late in. But, I would be delighted if you would let me spin the chart.”

“Okay!” The younger boy handed the square piece of cardboard over and Moskva took great joy in the horrified look on Kobenhavn’s face before flicking the arrow harshly, watching it spin with the younger boy.

“Stockholm, left-hand blue!” There was a harmony of groans as the Swedish man slowly reached his hand over to the blue circles. Moskva smiled with all the sadism of an enraged mother-in-law. Twister with paint, one of his favourites. Especially when he was able to see one of his relatives suffer.

\---

Everyone across the entire street ignored the loud screaming and yelling coming from the usual house, the Pangaea household.

Inside of the household, Moskva was watching in complete and utter amusement as his older brother, Wien, was screaming while being overrun by his many nieces and nephews. It was a very amusing sight to see a 6’2” man being taken down and tortured by people not even above 4’0”.

“STOP!” Wien shrieked, before being muffled again by a 4-year old who had sat on his head, leaving his mouth to yell into the carpet. Moskva had to hand it to these kids. If they were aiming for murder, they were going about it very nicely for their age. Or torture. In that case, they were probably doing an even better job.

“Let them have their fun, Wien.” Bern scolded, seeing absolutely nothing wrong with the image of his twin brother being tortured by those who have yet to reach the age of 7. Moskva’s smirking delved dangerously into devious chuckles as one of the kids grabbed Helsingfors’ duck-tape(which he’d ever-so-innocently left upon the living room table) and taped Wien’s mouth shut.

These children were definitely related to him.

**Author's Note:**

> someone please help me with this website, i have no idea what i am doing; send help


End file.
